


Syrup Tastes Better with You

by videogames18



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Breakfast in bed is okay but breakfast outside is even better.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Syrup Tastes Better with You

It was early in the morning when Klaus crept out of bed trying not to wake up Dave. He closed their bedroom door behind him and hoped not to make too much noise in the kitchen. 

Klaus whipped up the batter and followed the instructions to the best of his ability while he tried to shape the pancakes into hearts. There was batter dripping on the counter and flour on his pants but it felt worth it. 

He was humming a tune as he made as many pancakes as possible when he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

“What are you doing?”Dave asked as he could tell by the mess he was making something sweet for breakfast.

“Making breakfast for my baby” Klaus replied as he rested against his warm chest and put the last pancake on the plate. 

“You didn’t have to do that” Dave felt honored by the things Klaus did for him and it made him smile and feel warm inside. Usually, he was the one who made breakfast for them both but Klaus enjoyed making sweet treats as well.

“I wanted to” Klaus turned around and looked up at him with his sleepy eyes and his messy hair and he couldn’t help but admire him. 

“Thank you sweetheart” Dave watched as his face turned a bit red at the pet name of his and become shy.

“Your welcome baby” Klaus was still amazed that someone like Dave could love him and treat him so kindly. 

“Should we eat them outside?”Dave asked knowing how happy it made Klaus to eat on their small porch.

“What a lovely idea. You take the pancakes and I will bring the syrup” Klaus proposed and handed him the plate of stacked pancakes. He could tell they were meant to be hearts and he smiled at the thought.

Dave carefully brought them outside and placed them on their small table and sat down as Klaus followed behind him. He was a bit surprised when Klaus came and sat on his lap but he wasn’t about to object.

“Is this okay?”Klaus asked him

“Of course sweetheart” Dave wrapped his arm around his waist to help steady him 

Klaus reached a pancake and gathered syrup on it and then held it out for Dave to eat 

“What do you think?”Klaus asked watching him closely for any sign that he might hate it

Dave took a bite and Klaus ate the part of the pancake that didn’t fit in his mouth and chewed it quickly. 

“It’s really good,” Dave thought it was the best pancake he had made and knew he would likely eat more.

“You’re not lying to me are you?”Klaus questioned him with a pancake and then stuffed it in his mouth. Cheeks stuffed with the cake and he knew he wanted more himself. 

“Never” Dave reached over and grabbed another and listened to the nature surrounding their cottage. 

“Okay, I believe you” Klaus relaxed a bit more in his arms and he looked out at their home and the small garden they had. It was blooming with flowers as the sun shined down on them perfectly.

“What are you thinking?”Dave asked him noticing how quiet he was being

“How lucky I am to have you” Klaus looked over at him draping an arm over his shoulder to rest against him.

“Oh really? Well, I think its the other way around” Dave teased feeling content to have him in his arms.

“I was also thinking about how good this syrup is” Klaus had an idea in mind and smirked with his plan.

He reached over and swirled some on his finger before placing it on Daves’s cheek and then licked it off. 

“Klaus!”Dave shrieked and Klaus took off inside with a giggle and Dave ran after him feeling young again. He laughed as he felt himself falling more for his silly man and in the end, he did catch him. And syrup never tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I love making domestic Dave and Klaus fics so there is more to come. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it.   
> Tumblr: video-games18


End file.
